A Dark Past
by Spirify
Summary: The heavy smell of blood entered Elsword's nose. The stench sent a shiver down his body as he watched the very people in Ruben get slaughtered to death. A swirl of purple pig-tails was the only thing he could see as the girl twirled around, laughing a maniacally. Fire scorched the Earth in blazing flames that licked at the dead bodies. A sick grin plastered her face..
1. Chapter 1

Snuggle : Hi hi guys! My first uploaded story on fan fiction, though this isn't my first story~ I would have uploaded sooner but I kinda sucked at understanding how to upload and stuff... I was really confused when I first made an account xD

Elsword : She looked so stupid trying to figure out stuff TROLOLOLOL

Snuggle : HEY IT WAS MY FIRST TIME D:

Rena : But you didn't have to keep researching how to do stuff on Google xD Could have just read the guideline thingy LOL

Snuggle : WUT EVER ~ Enjoy and I love constructive crictisims, so go ahead and help me :D

Classes

Elsword : Infinity Sword

Aisha : Void Princess

Rena : Night Watcher

Raven : Wepon Taker

Eve : Code Battle Seraph

Chung : Tactical Trooper

* * *

The heavy smell of blood entered Elsword's nose. The stench sent a shiver down his body as he watched the very people in Ruben get slaughtered to death. A swirl of purple pig-tails was the only thing he could see as the girl twirled around, laughing a maniacally. Fire scorched the Earth in blazing flames that licked at the dead bodies. The only thing she didn't kill was... him. In the dark lights of the night with fire as half it's source showed one eye with the color of a vibrant scarlet while the other as a beautiful violet. A sick grin plastered her face as she looked at him with total glee. Her mouth moved.

"Remember this night, my little bird... I will come for you next."

* * *

Leaves from a nearby tree floated down gracefully. A cool breeze brushed against a sleeping body. His hair was a brilliant, blazing red with only a few blotches of black, two swords were crisscrossed on his back, and he wore light armor. His eyes slowly opened, revealing scarlet eyes that were indeed frightening. A light smirk crossed his face for a split second. The swordsmen rubbed his eyes and stood up, glancing at the castle behind him.

"I better get back before Rena starts yelling at me

With those words said, he picked up a light jog to the castle.

* * *

A huge white gate loomed over Elsword as he sauntered in. There stood Rena, hands on her hips as she looked at him displeased.

"Where were you? I've been waiting for ten minutes! You know you shouldn't have kept the quest waiting!" She scolded him.

"Sorry, Rena. And what did you mean about the guest? We have a quest?" Elsword replied.

Rena huffed, "Remember? We have a new member in the El Gang, the Commander told us about her."

New member? I guess I wasn't listening when the commander was talking to us. Elsword sighed and shook his head, continuing to walk forward and pass Rena. She followed behind huffing and pouting every once in a while. They reached the grand door and Elsword pulled it open with one hand. Just as the door opened he could see everything. Purple pig-tails and purple eyes. In one swift motion both swords were in his hand and one was pointed at her neck while the other at her heart. The girls eyes widened and terror filled them.

"You..." Elsword hissed pressing the metal deeper in to her neck.

"Elsword!" Rena gasped, pulling the swords away and smacking him on the head.

Blood lightly spilled down from the girls neck as she touched it gingerly. Her entire body was shaking, when Chung came over and gently pulled her hands away to examine the wound.

"It's okay, Aisha... You'll be alright, " Chung spoke soothingly, his eyes glaring at Elsword from a distance. " And now what were you thinking?! Attacking her like that!"

Elsword clenched his fist and glared at Aisha with complete hatred and the intent to kill.

"S-she's the one who murdered everyone in my village. It's her! I know it is!" He snarled, gnashing his teeth together.

"V-village? M-m-murder? M-me?" Aisha stammered, clearly shaken from the events that just took place.

Rena had left the scene and brought back a first-aid kit, quickly treating the wound on Aisha's neck. Aisha wore a very showy outfit, a piece of purple cloth wrapped around her chest area with blowy long gloves. She wore a buckled skirt and thigh-high purple boots. A bat wand was in her hand as she gently touched the wound on her neck.

"Don't try to lie. I know you know what you did..." Elsword's reply was harsh and cold.

"W-what?" Aisha cocked her head to the side and a puzzled but frightened look crossed her face.

Chung slammed his palm on the table and stood up. "Elsword, I think your mistaking her for the other person. Remember, you told us she had one red eye and one purple eye? Aisha has two purple eyes."

From what Chung said, Elsword could finally see what he had done. Aisha did have two purple eyes, and she was perfectly innocent. But he took his anger out on her and damaged her on their first meeting. Completely ashamed of what he had done, he mumbled out a small sorry before shuffling his way to his bedroom.

* * *

Snuggle : FINISHED WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER :D

Aisha : To short :c

Elsword : You ain't gonna put me with Aisha right...?

Chung : Nupe, this time, you guys are a couple, while I'm with Eve 3 *runs to glomp Eve*

Eve : *slaps* Back off, fool.

Please R&R~ Thank you xD

P.S - I'm the slowest updater ever... Probably in history lol


	2. Chapter 2

Snuggle : I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER :D MOTIVATION FROM YOUR REVIEWS AND COOKIES! First, I would like to thank RubyCrusade for being my first reviewer ^^ Second, I think I made this one a bit more descriptive and not sure about the length of the chapter.. xD

Raven : Thank you for R&R~

Eve : I must do a diagnosis check on you, Snuggle. It is rare to see you update so fast. Come over here.

Snuggle : NOOOO! *runs away*

Eve : Catch her immediately, Aisha and Elsword.

Elsword and Aisha : Yes, my queen. *runs to catch Snuggle*

Rena : Enjoy this chapter~ ^^

* * *

An irritated sigh escaped from Elsword's mouth as he laid down on his bed. The walls were red with old swords hanged up, while the floors were a rich brown. His bed was a normal twin sized bed with a red mattress and red pillows. On the right side of the room was a closet and a picture of his sister, Elsa. Elsword brushed a hand through his hair, distressed and very confused. _I'm almost certain it's Aisha but why does she seem so confused when I asked? _Another sigh floated into the air.

"If only you were here, Elsa..."

A sudden knock echoed through the room, allowing his thoughts to move to the door. A timid voice reached his ears as he sat up, completely shocked. The swordsmen knew someone would coming to knock at the door but he didn't think it would be _her._

"Elsword...? Are you there?" Aisha asked quietly.

"...Yeah, I'm here. What do you want?" Was the reply given from Elsword.

"Um, can I come in?"

Another sigh, another answer. The door quietly creaked opened, allowing a blinding light to follow into the dark room before dispersing when the door closed. There stood Aisha, her hands entwined nervously. Slowly and silently, she made her way across the room before siting down on the bed. An awkward silence entered the scene as none made a move to start a conversation. Finally Aisha broke the silence and spoke in a gentle voice.

"I-I don't know what happened in your past but... I wanted to tell you I accept your apology. I want to be a comrade or friend to you... Not an enemy... So, let's make up?" She held her hand out to him, a small smile on her face.

Elsword stared at the hand, completely dumbfounded by her sudden idea to just drop it and be friends. Pondering whether or not to take the hand, he kept staring at her with a face that said 'What?'. Finally, the red-head hesitantly reached out and took the hand. Aisha's face lit up like the fourth of July's fireworks and she beamed back before shaking.

"Friends." Elsword chuckled.

Aisha suddenly pulled him off the bed, causing Elsword to stumble forward before catching himself.

"Sorry! I forgot that I also had to bring you down to the lobby to discuss the plans to go to Magmanta's Cave!" She apologized quickly, letting go of Elsword's hand.

"Alright, alright, let's go." The swordsmen sighed, watching as the now hyper girl jumped up and down before rushing out the door and down the stairs.

Blue tables covered in soft, silky cloths covered the marble floors. Luckily this lobby was on the outside. Over the balcony, waterfalls flowed down in glistening drops of water. From this area, they could hear the chatter and laughter of the citizens in Hamel. At one of the tables in the middle sat Chung, Eve, Rena, and Raven.

"Aisha! Elsword!" Rena stood up suddenly, knocking the chair she was sitting on down.

"Rena, please be more careful when standing up." Eve stated siping the tea her maid, Electra, brought her.

Electra was almost a copy of Eve, dazzling golden eyes, and silky white hair. She wore white lilies on both sides of her hair, with a simple white dress. A feathery cover top and a short skirt. Her top slid down against her sides and wounded into a blowy coat. Golden rings, and blue el gems decorated the coat. Electra wore thigh-high white boots that had little wings. Eve had a more battle suit kind of dress. A blackish and white-ish swim suit kind of top covered her top area, while she had spiky black lower armor. A blue translucent crown was atop of her head. She also wore thigh-high white boots, with blue el gems decorating the shoe.

"Ahahaha, my bad," Rena laughed, pulling the chair back up before sitting on it.

Rena wore a black cape, with a small brown and green top covering her chest area. She wore a green bottom decorated with blue designs and a orange gem. On her shoulders, were black shoulder guards with white wings popping out. On her hands were brown and black gloves and a white winged bow, decorated with black and green to make it more nature-like. Her hair flew down to her thighs, and she held Erendil in her other hand. Rena also had thigh-high black boots.

Aisha bounded over to the seat empty next to Chung and sat down while Elsword took the seat empty next to Raven. Chung reached down and pulled up an old scroll and placed it on top of the table. He unraveled it, revealing a carefully drawn out map of Hamel. His hands wandered to a river area before pointing at it.

"If we take this route, It'll only take us about three days before making it to Magmanta's cave. There would only be a few monsters, which we can easily wipe out. Any questions?" Chung stated, watching for any hands.

Aisha raised her hand, "Does that mean we're taking a boat?"

Everyone nodded. Aisha's face lit up brighter then it was before and she hummed cheerfully, causing the rest of the group to look at her as if she was crazy.

"Why are you so happy to take a boat...?" Raven asked slowly.

"Because, I've never been on one!" Was the reply given from the excited mage.

A round of face-palming came, starting from Raven, to Elsword, to Rena, to Eve, and then to Chung. Aisha looked at them puzzled, her head cocking to the side.

"Well, we're all taking this route, okay?" Chung said, rubbing his temples.

A series of nods came from the group. Elsword being the second to raise his hand for a question.

"What kind of demons, are we going to encounter?"

"Some Izs, Laguz, Ancient Crabs, Merman, and Mini Ancient Nasod Sentinel." Chung replied, rolling the scroll back up.

_Good, easy opponents. Hopefully we can finish there fast, and then make it to the Temple of Frozen Water, before finally defeating Ran at the Halls of Water. _

"But the problem is the boss, right?" Eve asked quietly, placing her cup of tea back onto the plate on the table.

"Yes, it's heard to be a gigantic spider, filled with enormous strength." Chung answered, shifting in his seat to a more comfortable position.

"Shall I devise a plan to defeat it?"

"Please," Chung nodded to the rest of the group, "Eve and I will devise the plan, we head out tomorrow. Go rest in your room, and remember to pack, we won't be back for a while."

After that was said, everyone exited the lobby and went back to their rooms.

* * *

Snuggle : Finished :D

Aisha : Nice, a bit more detailed and bit more long o w o

Raven : *looking in the fridge, depressed" Foooooooddddddd... SNUGGLE WHY DID YOU EAT IT ALL!?

Snuggle : *runs into closet and locks* IM SORRY!

Eve and Rena : Please R&R for more chapters ^^~


	3. Chapter 3

Snuggle : I'm back :D

Everyone : Welcome back~

Snuggle : Since the last chapter was sooooooooo boring, I decided to add a little bit of action in this one c: I also found some mistakes xD... On the first chapter I wrote Wepon Taker...

1st - I spelled 'Weapon' wrong

2nd - It's supposed to be Veteran Commander xD

Raven : IM ONLY IN MY FIRST JOB ? D:

Snuggle : NO NO NO XD EVERYONE STAY CALM AND JUST THINK THAT RAVEN IS VETERAN COMMANDER!

Eve : *sips tea* This chapter was all together much longer without the extra talking. Around 1,275 words.

Chung : LET THE THIRD CHAPTER BEGIN!

* * *

Starring in to the endless star-filled sky, Aisha hummed a sorrowful tune to herself. They had already arrived at the port and now were traveling by boat, so far no monsters has attacked. Aisha was standing at the tip of the boat while the others were asleep in their cabins. A cold breeze brushed against her body as she pulled out the ribbons in her pig-tails, letting her hair fly in the wind.

"This group, is so careless..." Aisha whispered without knowing.

"We can be careless because we're together." A sudden voice behind her said quietly.

Aisha whipped around and came face to face with Raven. He casually strode up next to her and placed his hands on the railing, allowing his long black hair to fly with the wind. Aisha sighed.

"You're all so friendly to each other... And you accepted me like it was nothing even though Elsword attacked me on first meeting, don't you think it's strange? I mean, he's your leader isn't he? Shouldn't you follow his statements?" Aisha asked, facing back around and placing her arms on the railing as well.

Raven laughed lightly, shaking his head. Aisha sighed once more and pressed her forehead against her arm, closing her eyes for a short rest. A slight shake of the boat disturbed her rest, leaving her to look up, Raven had also noticed it. Suddenly the boat shook harder, causing her to stumble forward and over the railing. She grabbed the railing hastily, yet it still slipped through her grasp. Aisha screamed loudly flailing her arms around.

"AISHA!" Raven shouted, running over to the side of boat and down the steps.

The next thing Aisha felt was cold water pounding against her frail body as she fell in to the ocean. _I can't swim... _Desperately she flailed her arms, trying to push herself up to the surface. Her lungs screamed for air as she continued to flail around. The mage hadn't reliezed that Elsword had splashed in to the water to save her, she only felt warm arms wound around her waist before being violently pulled upward. Breaking through to the surface, she breathed in deeply, inhaling as much oxygen as she could before exhaling.

"Oh my god, Chung get the life savers!" Aisha could vaguely hear Rena's voice shouting through the heavy waves that pushed against both of their bodies.

Elsword struggled to keep both him and Aisha up as another heavy wave tore over them. A life saver was thrown from the boat and Elsword forcefully pushed himself to it and grabbed it.

"The Ancient Crabs and Laguz are attacking the ship!" Eve shouted as she shot a lazer straight in to the ocean, hitting dozens of Laguzs and Ancient Crabs.

"Already?!" Chung cursed under his breath before shooting homing missles, aimed straight for the enemy.

Aisha and Elsword had successfully made it on to the ship, thanks to Raven who pulled them out of the ocean. Coughing up water, Aisha sat up clutching her wound on her throat. Elsword panted, pulling a hand through his hair to get rid of the water before gently patting Aisha on the back.

"So...reckless...Elsword..." Raven panted, hands on his knees as he wheezed.

"No time for chatting, come on we have to destroy the enemies before they** destroy **us!" Rena urged, throwing their weapons at them.

Elsword grabbed his weapon and rushed off into the battlefield, leaving behind Aisha and Raven. Raven also followed after, grabbing his weapon and going off to fight. Aisha took a few minutes to get some air before she wobbly got up, grabbing her wand. She started to chant a dark spell under her breath as the air whipped around her.

"**Aging..." **She whispered, creating a huge purple ball wrapped in chains, filled with deathly gas. Hurling the ball toward a centered area with Ancient Crabs, it exploded allowing a purple light and gas to shoot the crabs upward before disintegrating them. A Laguz snuck up behind her but to no avail she whipped around throwing a spiky stone that continously damaged it.

"**Rage Cutter**!" Elsword slammed his sword on to the ground creating a huge magic circle that shot swords upwards, killing more then half the enemies in his area. After that, he swung one sword upward, where six swords hung in the air, ready to penetrate the enemy. One after the other the swords came down with an orangeish gas that killed the enemies behind him.

They had defeated all of the enemies at the tip of the boat, but on the back were more. Rena and Raven were taking care of them, Rena shooting a volley of arrows while Raven swung his sword around at insane speed. Eve was with Chung under the water, destroying the enemies that shook the boat and created the waves.

"**Giga Stream**!" She created a triangular shaped force-field allowing a humongous lazer to shoot through killing every last demon in the water. Next, she created an electric wing which she used to pull Chung and herself upward and on to the boat. The battle slowly died died out, leaving a slightly damaged boat and dead corpses.

"Everyone alright?" Chung called out, setting his destroyer down and wandering around the boat. There he saw Aisha and Elsword panting on the ground and Rena being carried by Raven.

"I thought you said there would only be a few monsters?" Raven questioned, carefully setting Rena down near the cabins.

"It should have been..." Chung placed a hand on his chin and stared out in to the vast sea.

Eve helped Aisha and Elsword up, who were both panting harshly due to the fact that they escaped from deadly waves and then had to enter battle right away. Chung shook his head looked at everybody and turned around to look at them.

"I have to message the Commander about this... Everyone go rest in your cabins for now." He ordered, walking towards the captains lounge to write a letter for the message bird.

Aisha took that offer gratefully and walked over to Rena, helping her up to her feet. Elsword followed behind after her and supported the both of them to their rooms, dropping off at Aisha's first cause it was the closest. Opening the door, revealed a simple plain room. The walls and floors were a wooden brown, while the bed was a simple bunk-bed with white sheets and white pillows. Aisha flopped up on the bed and pressed her face in to the pillow. She pulled out when Elsword began to speak.

"You should probably change, Aisha, wouldn't want you to get a cold. Do you need any help?" Elsword asked, sitting down on the floor while staring.

Aisha's face turned beet red while Rena started to laugh hysterically. The meaning of those words sunk into Elsword's head and he flushed a light pink.

"N-no! I meant that..er..!" He stuttered waving his arms in front of him up and down.

Aisha laughed lightly at his reaction and shook her head, standing up and walking over to the closet near the right side of the small room. She opened it and pulled out the first pajamas that was in it, before shuffling into the bathroom to change. The mage emerged a few minutes later and crawled in to bed, pulling the covers over. Rena patted her back and left the room, Elsword following after shortly.

* * *

Snuggle : Please review to me if you like the action or If I need to work on it ;D I'm sorry if I rushed this chapter x . x

Rena : *pulling out a rail gun from my closet* OOOOOOOOO

Aisha and Elsword : I think we should get out of here...

Rena : *aims* *^*!

Eve : Please do R&R, It gives Snuggles a lot of confidence to continue.

You know you wanna press that 'Review' button~ :D

Funny Video~ add it to you youtube after the . com ^^

watch?v=n0lr0UmyxK8&list=PLnCHClMbIn_t6KoHUrgUk3_ZwAGzrjuFI


	4. Chapter 4

Snuggle : HELLO, FANFICTION WORLD OF AWESOMENESS!

Everyone : Hi, Snuggle.

Snuggle : WHY THE GLOOM, PEEPS!?

Rena and Raven : *emo corner*

Aisha and Elsword : *emo couch*

Chung and Eve : *neutral"

Snuggle : o.o . . . Can someone say Chapter Begin for me? ^^ll"

Everyone : Let the chapter begin...

Updated fast, as a congratulation to IS coming out ! :D GO HOTTIE * Q *

* * *

Unease fell over the group as they stared in to the hollow void from Magamanta's cave. Aisha being the most uncertain. A deep chilling feeling crawled up her spine making her shiver. Chung and Eve started to lead the gang in to the cave, leaving Aisha to linger behind silently. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was blindly walking forward, hoping to follow after.

"Keep your guard up, you don't know when **they** will appear," Chung said quietly, making Aisha open her eyes to his voice.

She gripped her wand tightly, and glanced around. Dim lights from the holes in the cave were the only light they had, which showed the path they were walking on. The sound of water rushing downward was the only thing that gave a small clue. All together this place was just plain creepy. Scrapping sounds echoed around the cave making the group huddle up and ready their weapons.

"What... was that?" Rena asked nervously, knocking an arrow in to her bow.

Eve flipped on her translucent screen, furiously typing away on it. Red dots appeared on her screen indicating enemies in those areas. She activated El Cystal Spectrum and aimed several lasers in those areas. Once secured and locked she fired away, illuminating the cave with them. A split second of splattering sounds and large, green, hairy spiders showed up. Aisha let out a small squeak and hid behind Chung, disgusted by such vulgar creatures.

"Aisha, can you make a small fireball for light?" Eve asked, turning off her screen and turning back to look at the mage.

Nodding slightly, Aisha created several small fireballs that circled the group in a secured barrier and light. The mage held on to Chung's shirt and the group proceed forward cautiously. Suddenly her foot stepped on something squishy and soft. Looking down, showed a dark flower opening it's petals slowly.

"Aisha!" Chung tackled her to the ground just as poisonous green gas shot out from the middle.

Aisha glanced at the flower with horror and shakily got up to her feet, Chung being her supporter. He gave her a reassuring smile and held on to her hand. Elsword stared at the scene with an expression of mixed emotions. _Why do I feel... like I want to be the one holding her hand...? _Shaking his heads from those thoughts he continued forward with the gang.

"Careful, there are a lot enemies and dangerous flowers like the one before around here." Chung said moving around according to the route on Eve's screen, that she had opened.

"Shouldn't we destroy them?" Rena questioned avoiding another flower.

"If we do, this place would be filled with dangerous gas, which we will not be able to escape from due to the fact that we are far to away from the exit." Eve answered simply, continuing to type on to her screen.

Raven sighed from the back and and dodged another pump of gas with a swift movement to the right. Elsword plainly walked forward, slipping through flowers with ease. Since Aisha wasn't that athletic and skilled at dodging, Chung had took the opportunity by carrying her bridal style, with his cannon on the back, causing Elsword to glare at him from afar.

"Are you sure about this... you know..." Aisha trailed off, embarrassment on her cheeks, as she was lifted in to his arms.

"I'm fine, Aisha." Chung smiled and jumped over another flower.

"Enemies on the right and the top, approximately around 50 each." Eve said, already preparing **Particle Ray**.

Rena twirled and shot a volley of arrows filled with traps upward, before sending a spiraling green ball towards the right which exploded after making contact. Eve followed after with her lasers, slicing through the rows of enemies. Aisha assisted with multiple dark balls and fireballs, though most missed because she was being carried. Raven raised his sword in the air.

"IT'S MY TIME TO SHINE!" He shouted, slamming his sword and palm on the ground, erupting up fire.

Everyone busted out laughing, losing the tension they had before. Raven smiled slyly as another spider swooped down, and drunk from laughing, Elsword wildly swung his sword, slicing off its head. Chung and Eve were the only one that noticed something. Immediately Aisha and Rena shut-ted up at their faces leaving only Raven and Elsword.

**SLAP!**

Eve's hand collided with Elsword and Raven's cheeks, causing a stinging palm print on their faces. She sighed and pointed at the portal on the ground several feet away, before pointing upward at the ceiling. There stood several pointy rocks, ready to fall if any unnecessary sound or shaking occurred. Elsword nodded, followed after with Raven, who were both holding their cheeks. She jumped up gracefully and glided toward the portal, setting down near it to wait patiently for the rest. Rena with her swift and silent movement disappeared and reappeared near Eve, waving at Raven with a smirk. Sighing, Raven shadow stepped quickly arriving in front of her, making Rena fall backwards out of surprise.

"Ahh!" Rena held back a loud surprise scream by biting her lip as Raven caught her from falling backwards.

Aisha held on to Chung's and Elsword's shirt before focusing on teleportion. A rushing moment of air appeared before disappearing. Opening her eyes, she found herself staring at the portal, still holding on to Elsword's and Chung's shirt. Sheepishly she let go and got off of Chung's arm, steadily standing down.

"Alright, lets enter~!" Rena cheered running straight in to the portal and teleporting the rest of the group to a different area.

* * *

Arriving in a very different area, with ice platforms and water rushing about, the group wandered about. Green trees and grasses outlined the area, showing no escape. Aisha traced her hand over the cool ice, checking for any kind of rumbling to signal the arrival of enemies. She also waved her wand around, taking a sample of the dust in the air, checking for any poisonous gas. There was none.

"This place is...?" Elsword asked, cautiously drawing out both of his sword.

"The boss area..." Raven finished whipping out his sword from god knows where.

_There's nothing here though... _Aisha thought as she summoned her pet Angkor. Gently patting the bat on the head, she cuddled him while sitting on her now big bat wand. A slight rumble caused the gang to wrap around Aisha's wand in a small barrier.

"Detecting enemy, from North, coming at thirty miles per hour speed. Approximate arrival, one minute." Eve waved her screen away and called out Electra and her drones.

Rena unsheathed Erendil and loaded it in to her bow, and prepared an attack. Chung reloaded his cannon before slamming down to create a small transparent blue barrier. Aisha jumped down and grabbed her wand slinging it around, before laying it on her shoulder, in a form of 'Come at me'. A sudden slam, sounded through the area, making everyone looked towards the direction of North. Appearing out from the trees, was a huge ugly spider. It had blue fur, four long limbs, and a white face and horn. The spider noticed the group and charged forward at insane speed. Jumping out of the way Rena landed in the back.

"**Call Of Ruin!**" She shouted slicing through Magmanta in incredible speed, unleashing an exploding yet beautiful attack.

"**Giga Prominence!**" Raven yet again slammed his sword and palm on the ground, erupting up fire that continuously damaged Magmanta.

"**Final Strike!**" Elsword whipped his sword around and unleashed a black hole, sucking up Magmanta, before exploding, sending the spider flying in to the trees.

"**Carpet Bombing!**" Chung slammed his cannon on the ground shooting a single missile in the sky. In a mere second missiles came down crashing in to the area dealing dangerous damage.

"**Electric Heart. Giga Stream.**" Eve summoned an electric wing before activating El Crystal Spectrum, after that she created a triangular force-field, shooting a giant laser striking Magmanta.

"**Death Field!**" Aisha jumped on her wand and sat down, moving her hand to the right. A reaper clad in purple and black appeared with chains, sealing Magmanta before exploding, making dust to fly up.

Everyone panted as the dust cleared away, revealing Magmanta. The body had no injuries not even a single scratch. Almost like he just arrived like before.

"W-what..?" Rena panted, staring at Magmanta with wide eyes.

"Not a single scratch?" Elsword cursed, supporting his own body with his sword.

Everyone had used their strongest skill, resulting in a lot of mana and strength to be lost. No one could probably continue to attack, to much of their stamina had been used up. This time it was Magmanta's turn to attack, it swung one of its legs, slamming straight in to Eve, sending her flying in to a tree. Eve coughed and fell to the ground, her vision hazy and her programs shutting off from the damage dealt.

"Eve!" Chung shouted, running over to the nasod on the floor.

Next, Magmanta jumped high up, falling to the ground with tremendous force, sending Rena and Raven flying in to the air. Rena coughed up blood, splattering it in to the ground near Raven who was on the floor clutching his nasod arm and moaning in pain. Magmanta turned around, facing Aisha, who was shaking. _What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?! _Her breath caught in her throat and she shivered as the spider opened its mouth, revealing sharp, pointy teeth. The spider charged, mouth open and ready to bite her to shreds. Just as Magmanta approached, Elsword shot in front of Aisha, throwing one of his Conwells in to its mouth, resulting the spider to screech.

"Elsword...!" Aisha hurriedly rushed over to the kneeling swordsmen who fell down from the last attack.

Magmanta, filled with fury swung another one of his legs, hitting both Aisha and Elsword to the ground. Aisha coughed up, saliva and blood, it spilled out of her mouth. Elsword coughed as well, hugging Aisha to his body, trying to take most of the damage as the spider whipped around to face them once more.

"Ugh..." Aisha groaned, as Elsword's hand became limp.

_Everyone's dow_n_... What should I do? _Her thoughts became even more frustrated and panic as Magmanta walked towards her, almost taunting. She could almost see its amused face, even though it was a spider. _WHAT SHOULD I DO?!_

_**Silence.**_

_"It'll be okay, let me take over..." _A voice inside her head advised quietly. A feeling of numbness over took Aisha's body, as she lost control. She watched herself rise with a sick grin, twirling her wand around before placing out her fingers. A purple aura wrapped around her body as five lasers shot out from her fingers, slicing limb by limb off Magmanta's body. The spider let our an eerie screech, falling to the ground but her lasers didn't stop. They sliced Magmanta till it was no longer recognized. _Stop..._ And still they kept going, destroying the area as a maniac laugh escaped her throat. Suddenly the lasers died out, her body falling to the ground, limp and helpless. The darkness embraced her body as her eyes closed...

* * *

Snuggle : Things finally get real ! :3

Everyone : *eating chips and chilling on the couch*

Snuggle : You guys all better already?

Aisha : Mhm~

Elsword : Yaaaaa

Rena : *cuddling with Raven on the couch*

Snuggle : HEY NO P.D.A IN MY HOUSE! D:

For all the people that don't know what P.D.A stands for. P = Public, D = Display, Of, A = Affection

Public Display of Affection.

Chung : Please R&R ! ^ w ^

You know you wanna press the button down there *^*!


	5. Chapter 5

Snuggle : Hi, guys...

Aisha : O . O What's wrong Snuggle?

Snuggle : Oh nothing... I think I'm going through something called 'depression'... Though I don't really know cause like it only lasted for one day ! xD

Elsword : -whispers to Raven- She's weird...

Raven : -whispers back- Yeah...

Snuggle : HEY, I HEARD THAT! D:

Chung and Eve : Let the chapter begin~

* * *

Laying in a puddle of dirt and mud, with the rain pouring down, Elsword opened his eyes. Aisha in his arms, barely conscious from the last attack. Chung was hugging Eve to his chest, his bangs covering his eyes. Rena and Raven were unconscious, still on the floor, bodies entwined. The atmosphere was dull and silent, the air crisp.

"I have to...wake everyone up..." Elsword said quietly, heavily trying to sit up with Aisha.

A silent sigh escaped his lips, as he sat up, eyeing the unrecognizable spider laying on the ground in a bloody mess. Using his sword as a stand, Elsword lifted himself up, Aisha now on his back, her breathing faint and her skin deathly pale. Wobbling over to Rena and Raven, he brought his other sword up and gently slammed the hilt on to Raven's stomach.

"Raven... get up..." The swordsmen breathed heavily as Raven gasped and opened his eyes.

Raven got up quickly, scanned the scene, and picked Rena up bridal style as Elsword shakily walked over to Chung and Eve. One glance and one eye contact was enough for the Chung to pick up Eve, silently carresing her cheek as he grabbed his cannon and slung it over on to his back.

"There should be an Inn, north from here. Let's go." Rena commanded, her eyes still closed but conscious in Raven's arms.

* * *

The gang had arrived at the inn, already in an elegant room, white walls with intricate designs, blue marble floors, and six king sized beds with white mattresses and pillows. On the right side of the room was the door and bathroom while the left side was a huge window. Aisha was on the bed near the window while Eve was on the bed next to her. Rena being the 'Mother' of the group treated the wounds and scars on everyone's bodies. Raven being the 'Father' of the group had left to go cook lunch in the kitchen down in the lobby.

"Alright, Elsword you're done," Rena placed a gentle smile on her face before looking at Electra,"Electra, can you fix Eve up?"

Electra nodded and proceeded over to Eve with Moby and Remy.

"Chung, come here so I can treat your injuries." Rena said, pulling out another roll of bandages while throwing away picking out some cream.

Elsword got up from his position on the floor so Chung could sit there, before walking over to Aisha's bed. He sat on the edge, stroking her pale cheeks. Aisha's breathing had become steady when they arrived at the inn but her skin was still pale and sickly.

"Elsword, Aisha will be fine, but you know your job right?" Raven's voice called from the door.

Looking over, Elsword saw Raven with a tray in his hands, looking at him with an blank expression. Quickly pulling his hand away, he stood up and walked over to his bed, laying atop and mumbling a small 'Mm'. He had be ordered to go with Raven, Rena, and Chung to defeat Avalanche while the housekeeper watched over Aisha and Eve. Somehow he felt too protective around Aisha, like she was magnet and he was the metal. Sighing deeply, Elsword decided to skip lunch and go right on to sleep, pulling the covers over his body and ignoring the lights. The rain proving to be a sweet lullaby and rhythm.

* * *

"Please take good care of Aisha and Eve," Rena gripped Erendil and looked at the housekeeper with warm eyes.

"Of course! Please be careful on your journey!" The housekeeper smiled back.

After a good nights rest, they had settled out first thing in the morning, packed up and ready to leave. Rena was giving instructions to the housekeeper while Elsword waited outside. His mind occupied with thoughts, of that time when he saw Aisha shot those red lasers. _How did Aisha do that? _Of course pondering wasn't really his thing, leaving Elsword to be annoyed with himself.

"Let's go~!" Rena cheered and rushed out the door, Raven and Chung trailing behind slowly.

Elsword numbly followed after, his hand on one of his swords. The path lead straight back up to Magmanta's cave area after they passed it, it should lead straight to Avalanche. _**You know it was her... **_A solemn voice echoed around Elsword's head, as they passed by trees. _**Why can't you just accept the fact? **_Trying his best to ignore the thoughts, Elsword hurriedly sprinted pass Rena, eager to start fighting. _**Accept it and kill her already... **_An all to familiar cave appeared as the swordsmen continued to run forward, Rena, Raven, and Chung running in the back, trying to catch up. _**Kill her... **_

"Elsword! What's the rush?" Rena shouted as she caught up to the anxious redhead.

_**Kill her...**_"Nothing..." Elsword replied back, jogging in to the cave, a hand unsheathing his two swords.

"Well can you slow down? Please?" Panting, the archer began to slow down.

_**Kill her...**_Elsword ignored Rena and ran faster, dodging pumps of poisonous gas and jumping over large cracks. The force from the jump earlier created from Magmanta created cracks this far. In the back Elsword could vaguely hear Raven and Chung shouting at him, only one thing was loud and clear. _**Kill her... **_Cursing, he shoved his sword in to the ground and rushed forward, slicing through the hard rocks. _Calm down, Elsword. It's nothing more then a voice. _Conwell spoke smoothly while the swordsmen tried to calm down, breathing in steadily before exhaling. Before he knew it, he had already arrived at the spot. His feet bathed deep in to the blue blood of Magmanta, and the spider's corpse a few meters away from him.

"El...Elsword..." Rena panted, as she emerged from the cave exit with Raven and Chung, her hand gripping on to a the cave's edge.

Slowly, Elsword turned around looking at Rena, a blank expression on his face.

"Sorry." Was the only reply as he walked out of the blood, his feet sticking to the ground for a few seconds before rising.

Raven glared at him while Chung remained mute. Raven supported Rena by slinging one of her arms on to his shoulder. Chung silently followed after Elsword, determination in his eyes to finish it and get back to Eve as fast as possible. The couple in the back followed after slowly.

_Don't worry Eve, I'll be back soon! _

Elsword carefully kept his guard up, Conwell was simply ordering him to ignore and focus. The voice in his head slowly died out, till he could barely hear it anymore. Only the sounds of everyone's footsteps came in to his ear and the bossy orders of Conwell. In a matter of seconds, freezing cold winds and ice was everywhere. Already in Avalanche's area, Rena pulled out her bow and unsheathed Erendil, her long coat blocking the ferocious howling winds. Raven pulled out his sword, his heating arm keeping him warm. Chung had his armor, which was plenty warm enough for him. Only Elsword had nothing, his bare body standing up to the cold.

"Elsword, wear this cape." Rena ordered, pulling out a random red and black cape from god knows where.

She threw it towards Elsword who catches it swiftly before wrapping it around his body. Immediately warmth sunk in to his freezing skin, allowing a soft sigh to bubble up from his throat. Elsword turned around and continued walking forward. Nothing attacked, nothing appeared. It was eerie and silent, causing an uncomfortable tension to build up between the members.

"Nothing is here..." Raven breathed out, a small puff of white appearing.

"Yeah..." Rena replied, her breath turning in to a frosty puff of white as well.

Continuing forward the group reached a small open area with white icy pillars and a few platforms. Snow covered most of the area while Elsword leapt on to the platform to scout the area. A slight rumbling on the floor disturbed his footing, as a large purple portal appeared. Arising from the depths of it, came out a gigantic skeleton with a coat and wand.

"_Who goes..._" The skeleton spoke, ice falling down with his deep voice.

"Avalanche! I have come to stop your chaos!" Rena shouted over the wind as she dodged an ice arrow.

"_Night Watcher, Rena. The last of swordsmen in archery?_" Avalanche looked towards Rena, his wand waving around.

"You are correct."

Avalanche whipped his wand up, creating a blizzard shower. Taking cover, Elsword dove under the platform throwing one Conwell at Avalanche's leg. It bounced off like a ball to the wall, as Conwell disappeared. Raven came next, shooting fire from his nasod arm.

"**Chaos Cannon.**" Chung slung his cannon on to his shoulder as a white and blue aura wrapped around his body. Missles shot out from both ends attacking Avalanche as he roared with pain.

"**Karma.**" Rena moved her hand upward as strong streaks of green shot upward, sending the skeleton flying.

Elsword dodged another ice arrow as he ran forward catching Avalanche with a swift slice with his sword. In the air, he rushed downward with a sword, ready to pierce the ground. _**Kill her...**_ One second of hesitation allowed Avalanche to fight back, slamming his wand in to Elsword as he was sent flying in to a pillar. Coughing out blood, the swordsmen rushed back in to battle, jumping out of the platform and stabbing his sword to the ground. A large magic circle appeared as several Conwells shot upward, striking Avalanche down.

"_NO...THIS CAN NOT BE...! I WOULD NEVER DIE! NO...!" _Avalanche shrieked as he fell to the ground, disappearing and leaving behind his coat and wand.

_**Kill her... Kill her... Kill her...**_ Elsword fell to the ground, clutching is head as he shook his head.

"No..no...NO! BE QUIET!" He hissed, shaking his head wildly.

"Elsword?!" Rena shouted, running over, complete concern all over her face.

The voice echoed over and over again... _**Kill her... You know you saw it... **_Even thought Elsword was trying his best to ignore it, he knew he saw it. That **one scarlet eye and one beautiful violet...**

* * *

Snuggle : I'm so sorry about the sucky chapter QAQ It was rushed and badly written... I'M SO SORRY QAQ I'll write a better chapter next time...

Aisha : Rushed.

Elsword : Battle scene was lame.

Raven : If we had so much trouble with Magmanta... Why was it so easy to kill Avalanche?

Rena : I'm sorry to say this Snuggle, but... You are hereby banned from writing a chapter for ONE day!

Snuggle : NUUUUUUUU! QAQ

Press the review button and make me happy?

You know you wanna~ *^*!


	6. Chapter 6

Snuggle : I has updated fast as a apology for the sucky chapter before x ~ x!

Rena : I THOUGHT I SAID NO WRITING?!

Snuggle : -cowers- S-sorry Rena...

Elsword : -mumbling words in a pillow-

Eve : Would you like to have some tea with me, Rena?

Rena : Of course! -Happy again-

Snuggle : Enjoy~ ^^

* * *

The rain had started up again as they trudged down the dirt road towards the inn. Elsword being supported by Chung and Raven while Rena lead them. A cold breeze brushed against their bodies as the inn appeared in the horizon.

"We're almost there," Rena spoke softly and quietly, almost afraid she was hurting Elsword with her words.

A small figure appeared in the horizon as they continued to walk. Slowly, the figure became more noticeable, waving her arms around with a panic face. Rena, immediately recognizing the face, widened her eyes and started to dash towards the housekeeper.

"I need help! A-Aisha and E-Eve...!" The housekeeper shouted, panting and stopping right in front of Rena, her green dress in ruins and her hair loose from the bun.

The words 'Aisha' and 'Eve' sunk in to Chung and Elsword's heads. Without a second thought they sprinted past the housekeeper with worried eyes, their weapons coming out. The sky turned darker as another cold wind heavily blew across the swordsmen and cannier. Thunder boomed in the distance as a streak of lightning flashed through the sky. Stopping in front of the door, Chung wildly flung it open, rushing inside with Elsword hot on his tail. They flew up the white stairs, arriving in front of a blue door.

"Aisha! Eve!" Chung screamed, slamming the door open to reveal Aisha being held by someone and Eve on the floor awake and slightly injured.

The man holding Aisha had silky, silver hair and blood red eyes. His skin was a dark purple with purple and red horns coming out of his head. A purple shoulder guard with chains covered his shoulder, while he wore a red and purple top showing off his four-pack abs. A silver chain wrapped around his waist with the symbol of a bat. A purple and red spiky skirt was on his waist as he wore long purple armor down to his feet. A black and purple sword was in hi hands.

"Oh? We have company?" The man chuckled deeply, his voice vibrating the walls.

Elsword's eyes flashed dangerously as he leveled his sword towards him. Chung slowly walked over to Eve, his cannon ready to fire if the silver-haired man moved.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Ran." Ran spoke smoothly, his voice calm and collected.

"Give Aisha back..." Elsword snarled, walking closer, threatening with his blade.

Ran laughed, snuggling Aisha in to him with devilish eyes. He stroked her hair, enraging Elsword even more.

"Why? You know she was the **one **to **murder **everyone in your village, remember? **One scarlet and one purple eye?**"

Elsword tensed up and hesitated, his eyes not denying that statement. Chung gasped and stared at Elsword with wide eyes.

"I'll take her away from you~? Then you can be happy that you don't have to see this **girl** anymore," Ran caressed Aisha's pale cheeks, his eyes glinting with amusement at Elsword.

Biting his lips, Elsword opened his mouth to say something, a retort, but nothing came out. Just silence. Ran laughed again, bemused by the strong swordsmen to be seen like this. He turned around, waving his hand as a black portal appeared.

"If you wish to take her back, come to the **Halls of Water**," After those words were said, Ran disappeared in to the portal, taking Aisha with him.

The black void disappeared, the sky turning back to a light gray. Elsword fell to his knees, his sword dropping to the floor with a clang. _I didn't save her... I didn't save her... I didn't save her..._ The same thought came over and over again, causing the swordsmen to clutch his head and shake it violently. He didn't understand why, his body didn't move, almost like he was stuck in time.

"You... what... why?" Chung stuttered, looking at Elsword.

"I'm sorry, I just... I don't understand..." Elsword said slowly, standing up dully, a blank expression on his face.

Mixed emotions battled inside Elsword, confuse, anger, sadness, and guilt. The swordsmen collapsed on to a bed, pressing his face in to a pillow. Sudden footsteps echoed through the hallway as Rena and Raven appeared at the door, weapons out and ready.

"Where's Aisha?" Raven asked, eyes filled with fury.

Chung shook his head and picked up Eve, who grabbed his hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. Rena lowered her weapon, looking at the destroyed room with confused and sad eyes.

"You didn't... save her...?" Her voice vibrated through Elsword's mind, making him even more guilty of what he has done.

"Aisha, she was the one all along... She was the **murder**." Eve answered bluntly, eyes closed, her body cuddling up in to Chung's warm one.

Rena's bow and sword dropped to the floor at those words, her mouth agape. Raven sheathed his sword, placing a comforting hand on Rena's shoulder. Tears slipped down her face, as she turned around and pressed herself in to Raven's chest.

"That s-sweet girl can't be... not her!" Rena cried out, her face pressing deeper as Raven wrapped her in a warm hug.

Elsword screamed and shouted in to the pillow, muffling his words of curse. Chung gently placed Eve on the bed, pulling the covers over both of them to hide their faces.

"Stop crying, we won't know if we don't ask. Either we save Aisha or let her _**die **_or even _**used**_." Raven spoke smoothly and calmly, raising Rena's head from his chest.

Rena stared at him through blurry tears, feeling her resolve strengthen, she looked at Raven with determination. She picked up her bow and sheathed Erendil. Hastily she wiped away her tears and looked at Chung and Eve, before Elsword. Her mouth opened and with strength she spoke.

"Yes, we will save Aisha. We will all find out the **truth.**"

* * *

Snuggle : YES, RAN MAKES AN APPEARANCE! Sorry about the short chapter Dx

Elsword : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Aisha : = . = Why am I kidnapped?

Snuggle : I have a majorrr plot twist coming! That's why! c:

Chung : Snuggle, YOU FINALLY PUT SOME LOVE SCENE BETWEEN ME AND EVE! -runs off to glomp Eve-

Eve : -slaps-

Snuggle : A lot of people love Cheve ^^ I'm going to make a Cheve story soon~ But I must ask for permission! Snowflakes, can I use the Altera and Hamel relationship? I'm not going to add war so yeah xD! Any answer is fine, and if you can, answer in the review? I don't think I can find the PMs area yet xD

Rena : Please R&R~

You know you wanna press the button down there *^*!


	7. Chapter 7

Snuggle : Halloooo peeps! :D Welcome to another chapter of A Dark Past ^^

Everyone : Thank you for staying with us so far! C:

Snuggle : I made it a deal to try and update every four days! :D The cheve story will be coming out once I finish this one xD

Thank you for you permission Snowflakes ^^!

Elsword : You left us on July 4th D:

Snuggle : I was at *DUN DUN DUN* Adventure Island~!

Well enough talking and on to the chapter xD

* * *

A cool breeze slightly ruffled the redhead's hair as he stared up in to the blue sky with white fluffy clouds. Two of his swords crisscrossed on his back as he walked down a light blue path with water wrapping about it. Pillars of dark blue towered over the small group as they walked. Elsword pulled out his two swords, placing them by his sides.

"There's nothing here." Elsword looked around.

Eve pulled up a translucent blue screen, typing away as she searched the area for enemies. Moby and Remy by her side, ready to attack.

"I apologize, but it seems that my screen can not pick up any signs." Eve stated, placing on her mechanized goggles as backup.

Rena sighed and sheathed Erendil, also putting on her mechanized goggles. Everyone followed suite, placing on their color-codded goggles. The goggles were created by Eve, allowing them to see around ten kilometers away. They also allow you to see pass solid objects.

"Hey, I see something!" Chung cried out, pointing to an area a few yards away.

On the area where Chung pointed revealed a spiky black monster that was very large. It's head bobbing towards the group. Rena, with a swift motion, pulled out Erendil and knocked it in to her bow. Aiming for the head, she fired, the sword flying at incredible speed. To no avail, the sword bounced off useless against it's hard skin.

"What...?" Rena retracted her sword with a chain. **(A.N I know Rena doesn't have a chain but oh well xD)**

"It is impossible to attack with solid items, please use magic arrows." Eve commented dryly, throwing a mega electron ball at the monster.

It exploded, sending electricity to vibrate through it's body. Finding that useful, Eve sent more, along with a few lasers. Elsword pulled back from the battle, his attacks worthless against that monster. Chung threw several grenades that exploded with blue gas. Raven shot fire from his arm, burning the skin of the demon slightly. Rena shot magical trapping arrows, that exploded with green leaves, doing the most damage.

"It's a stinger! Remember aim for the eyes!" Elsword called from the back, finally relieving what kind of demon it was.

"Oh, that makes this so much easier!" Raven shouted back, aiming his fire for the eyes of the Stinger.

Eve also aimed several lasers, followed by Rena and Chung with their arrows and bombs. They all attacked at the same time, creating a shock wave of attacks. The Stinger groaned as his eyes were destroyed, the black blood flowing out. It collapsed to the ground, dead and silent. A sudden familiar voice rang through out the halls.

"Oh my, that's to bad, Stinger was my favorite pet. I still have many more, let's see if you can make it through them." Ran chuckled lowly, his voice sending chills down the members of the gang.

"Ran! Where are you? Stop hiding and come out now!" Rena shouted, shooting a random arrow at the ceiling.

"Impatient are we? You must find me, of course. There would be no fun if you didn't." The sarcasm entered his voice as another laugh echoed around, "I will bring your next opponent."

Rena cursed in her elfin language, storming off a path. Her wrath wasn't something to play with but Ran was much stronger then all of them. From the first meeting they could tell he wasn't someone to joke around with. Raven ran up to Rena, trying to calm her down before she destroyed this entire hall.

"Your next opponent will be none other then Chloe!" Ran shouted, as the platform they were on started to move across the water.

Elsword tumbled backwards form the sudden movement, stabbing his sword to the ground for support. Rena had jumped up with Raven and Eve glided up with Chung, before landing down steadily. Falling from the sky was Chloe, her knife twirling around her fingers with a sly smirk on her face.

"Chloe..." Rena muttered under her breath before flinging her arms out to block anyone from attacking, "I'll take care of her."

Everyone backed down and waited at the end with anxious and worried faces, only Raven was calm with a slight smirk twitching up on his lips. Rena glanced back at the group and gave a thumbs up, a grin on her features. Chung and Eve got the message, smirking back lightly,only Elsword stood dumbfounded.

"Oh how sad Rena~! Today's the day you die~" Chloe spoke with pride in her voice.

"Oh my, don't you mean that's going to be your fate?" Rena countered back, doing a sexy 'Come at me' finger movement.

Raven whistled and looked away, a smirk and a light flush on his face. Chloe snarled and jumped back before sliding down and doing a double kick. The archer dodged in a swift, graceful movement, shooting trapping arrows from her bow in the air. Chloe dodged by jumping back but one grazed her arm, sending her tumbling back slightly. Taking that as a chance, Rena flew down locking her in a combo with Erendil.

"Ugh..." Chloe hissed painfully and jumped out, shooting purple arrows filled with plague.

Rena knocked them away with Erendil before charging forward, loading the sword in to her bow. She aimed for a vital organ and shot it, striking Chloe. Coughing up black blood, the dark elf fell to the ground staring at Rena with malice. She double jumped back up and flew down, one leg ready to bash Rena to death. Rena held Erendil up as the kick made contact, erupting up a shock wave. The strength was equal, meaning Rena dies from the force of the kick or has the power to dodge it in one second while dealing deathly damage. The archer brought her bow up to the sword locking it in, before doing a risky move. She dodged upward. Jumping up with extreme speed, Rena shot the sword down, piercing through Chloe's stomach. Chloe fell to the ground and cursed.

"Shit, I'll get you next time..." Was the last words before she jumped back up and disappeared.

Everyone cheered and ran up to Rena, who winked while making a small 'o' on her fingers. Ran's voice came back again, but this time with light annoyance.

"Ah, Chloe, what a shame. Since you beat her I guess I'll be bringing you to me."

The platform continued down the light blue water, the gang preparing for what's coming next. The water became ferocious, knocking against the sides of the platform, and bringing them to their knees. In the distance appeared another platform with a pink portal on it. Not wasting any time, Rena used her wind while grabbing Raven and Elsword's shirt before flying over to the portal. Eve held on to Chung while activating Energetic Heart. She flew to the portal, her electric wings sparking with power. Each member jumped in to the portal, appearing in a flat, black platform. Pillars of dark blue hung up as waterfalls flowed down.

"Hi hi hi~!" A shrill voice rang out through their ears as they turned around.

The gang's eyes widened when they saw Aisha locked in a dark black bubble, while Ran sat in a large throne chair. A women with almost the exact features of Aisha sat on the arm rest, leaning her head against Ran's shoulder with a cocky smile. Seductively, she stood up, twirling a bat wand around. The women had black bat wings on her back with a small black witch hat with a purple bow. Glasses were on her face while she had a purple and black top and skirt. Black lace shoes with purple roses were on her feet.

"...Who are you...?" Elsword whispered, almost certain the women couldn't hear it.

She laughed and twirled around, smirking at Elsword.

"Why, I'm Speka, Aisha's mother of course!"

* * *

Snuggle : CLIFF-HANGER ~~~~~~

Everyone : WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?! YOU BETTER TELL US SNUGGLE -pulls out chainsaws and my collection of rail guns-

Snuggle : HEY! D: Those are MY rail guns *^*

Raven : TO BAD !

Snuggle : qq -runs away with laptop-

Everyone : COME BACK HERE!

Snuggle : LAPTOP, I'LL PROTECT YOU! Dx

Please R&R~ !

You know you wanna press the button down there *^*!


	8. Chapter 8

Snuggle : As promised an update every four days! xD

Eve : Congratulations, Snuggle. Soon you will be able to write your Cheve story.

Snuggle : YESH :D

-Since I have no idea what to write in here. I'm going to have the chapter start-

Oh about the classes for [Snow Days] Sorry and here they are xD

Eve : Code Battle Seraph

Chung : Tactical Trooper

Elsword : Infinity Sword

Aisha : Dimension Witch

Rena : Night Watcher

Raven : Veteran Commander

Everyone : Let the chapter begin~

* * *

"Why, I'm Speka, Aisha's mother of course!"

The group stared blankly at Speka, who continued on smiling. Ran frowned from his spot, opening his mouth to speak.

"Now, that's not very nice, dear. You forgot about me. Let's just say I'm Aisha's father."

The silence continued from the group, each member's mouth dropping down with wide eyes. Elsword glared at the two, charging forward with his sword ready to slice something.

"Like hell, yeah right!"

Speka frowned and snapped her fingers, a petite bat appearing a top Elsword's head while chains flowed out of it's mouth, wrapping Elsword down, his two sword's clanging to the floor. Everyone rushed over to help Elsword, only to meet the same fate of being chained up. An evil smirk arised from Speka's face as she turned around and looked at Aisha. Snapping her fingers once more, chains wrapped around Aisha's arms, legs, waist, and neck.

"If you talk or move, these chains will get tighter and tighter on Aisha~!" The dark princess laughed sweetly, going back over to her spot on the arm rest, "Now, where should we start... Ah yes, I'll give you permission to ask one question, each of you."

Ran chuckled, stroking Speka's soft, purple hair, eyes glinting with amusement. Speka slyly smirked looking at each member chained up. Rena spoke first, her voice echoing around the room.

"Why did you kidnap, Aisha?"

The King of Demons touched the dark bubble around Aisha with a small smile before answering calmly.

"We're going to use her, of course."

Raven spoke next, his voice dripping with annoyance.

"What are you going to use her for?"

Speka laughed joyfully, hoping off the chair and hugging the dark bubble, a sick grin on her face.

"She's the key to making Heaven and Hell merge with this planet. Though Heaven and Hell aren't the real names of course. Heaven is called _Caelum _while Hell is called _Inferna_."

Chung spoke next, confused from where this was going.

"Why would you want to merge this planet with Heaven and Hell?"

"_Caelum _and _Inferna_, you mean. If we merge this world with them, all of this planet will disappear. Only the powerful will survive and live in the new world." Ran pulled out his sword, swiping and tracing his hands across the cool surface.

"You can't do that! The world would be a horrible place!" Rena shouted loudly, struggling against the chains.

Speka clicked her tongue while shaking her head. The chains on Aisha's neck tightened, making a forced gasp erupt from her throat. Elsword's eyes widened, he started to struggle till Eve's voice interrupted him, stopping him from almost hurting Aisha.

"Why would you want a world where only the powerful with live. It will be nothing more then a horror, a sad tragedy that created Chaos."

Speka and Ran pondered this question, glancing at each other. A silent knowing rose in to their eyes and both in sync answered.

_"There's no reason."_

Elsword bit his lip to stop the cries of retorts from coming. Talking and struggling will only create pain for Aisha, which he didn't want to do. The last question was going to be his, yet he didn't know if he should ask. The nerve brought pain to clutch at his heart.

"Who killed everyone in my village? Was it Aisha?" His solemn and sad voice interrupted the tension in the air before.

Speka looked at Elsword with wide eyes, obviously thinking he was going to ask a question about the topic earlier, but to this, she didn't know how to reply. Ran covered for her though, standing up and walking towards Elsword, he pointed his sword at the swordsmen's neck. Elsword didn't even flinch, only stared back evenly.

"Yes, Aisha killed your entire village, but... Speka was controlling her, so she knows nothing of it."

Elsword let out a relieved sigh, some of the weight in his chest lifting off. Ran pressed the blade in to his throat slightly, the blood dripping on to his blade and down Elsword's neck. A small smile etched across his face as he pulled away, walking back to his chair.

"That finishes the questions... Let's start the process? You guys get to watch all the way~!" Speka cheered before twirling and slamming her wand on to the ground, erupting up a purple, black hole on the ground.

Ran followed after with his sword, stabbing it in to the middle of the hole. Hands emerged from the depths, reaching for Aisha. Their pale and sickly skin color, rotting away. Rena screamed and struggled against the chains that bounded her to the floor. Each member frantically pressed against the chains, watching the scene with horror-filled eyes. Only Elsword was silent and still, watching the scene with transfixed emotions. His body slumped against the cool metal, a blank and dull filled-look in his eyes. _What are you doing? Are you going to save her? Or are you going to be some immature kid that can't do anything by yourself? Have I **chosen **you wrong? Fight Elsword... Do not hesitate... _A small flame of hope and courage burned inside him as a bright, crimson aura wrapped around his body, disintegrating the chains around him. Four swords were on the back, as two large and sharp blades appeared in his hand. Speka and Ran stared at him in awe, watching with slight fear as a small, evil smirk arose on to Elsword's features.

"I'm coming, wait for me... Aisha..."

* * *

Snuggle : Am I doing a lot of cliffy's or what? LOL

Everyone: Seriously?

Rena : Why is Ran, Aisha's dad?

Aisha : Woah, didn't see that coming O x O

Elsword and Raven : Ikr o.o

Snuggle : I'm just weird like that c:

I apologize for the short chapter peeps . n .

Yay~ Some of the information on what's happening has been revealed though! :D

Meet my first OC~

Kasaii : Hi . u . I'm Snuggle's OC c:

Snuggle : Her description will be on my profile and please don't use her without permission~ Thanks :D

Eve and Chung : Please R&R~

You know you wanna press the button down there *^*!


	9. Chapter 9

Snuggle : Hi guys . u .

Kasaii : Hello everyone . w .

Everyone : HI~

Snuggle : Stories nearing it's end TT ~ TT

Aisha and Elsword : -mutters- You're not one bit sad about it ending...

Snuggle : . x . I am xD

Chung : Let the chapter begin~

* * *

Soft violet eyes opened, only to find herself trapped in darkness. Aisha looked up slowly, to find a small opening far up. Chains bounded her to this cruel void, leaving no escape whatsoever. It was like water. A place where you can't go up because your too deep down. Silently, a small cry bursted from her throat as small tears slipped down her face. Her eyes closing once more as one final tear slipped down her pale cheeks...

* * *

Elsword, even though Aisha's cry was silent, heard it clear. With a burst of energy, he flung himself forward, slamming his two swords against Ran's. Speka backed up and rushed over to the black hole, chanting a spell to speed the process up.

"Aperite portas inferi sit inferis surgere." A language that no one understood rose from her mouth as she closed her eyes, "Aperite portas caeli pertinet tribuatur caelo cadentem."

Elsword and Ran crashed against each other, blazing, crimson eyes glared in to bloody red eyes as the sword continued to strike against each other, creating shock waves to press against everyone's body.

"Elsword!" Raven screamed while struggling, "Break these chains!"

As if on cue, Elsword turned around, his eyes full of determination and strength. He whipped back around once more, striking Ran with a series of swift movements. Conwell's voice echoed thought out the gang's thoughts. _Break the chains yourself... If you can not even do that... You are not fit to fight... _With a frustrated sigh, Rena brought her hands out, snapping the chains in two before whipping out Erendil and knocking it in to her bow. Raven shook his head, a grin coming on to his features. He slammed his arms against the chain, breaking them all in to bits before clutching his sword in his hand.

"You guys ready?!" Chung shouted, Eve and him already free from the bounds.

"Get Speka!" Eve fired several lasers toward Speka, who blocked with a mana shield.

Sweat beaded Speka's forehead as she continued to chant faster. Charging forward, Rena shot her sword, shattering the shield that protected the Dark Queen. While chanting, Speka whipped around, throwing huge Angkors at the group. Raven burned them down with his fire, everyone bursting through the puff of smoke created from it. Rena grabbed her sword, using one of her hands to swing a kick towards Speka, knocking the purple-haired girl down. Speka got up with a small cut and jumped up, shooting a few dark balls toward the group. Eve jumped up along and slammed Moby and Remy on to the Dark Queen, causing her to crash down to the floor, making a crater. Even with brutal damage the dark magician continued to chant, almost ghost-like by this point.

"Merge sub hoc mundo ad superos concessit. Laetentur caeli et inferna casum existere."

In the back, Elsword and Ran were having a full out war attack.

"This brat..." Ran muttered, swinging his sword forth at Elsword, annoyance written all over his face.

Elsword blocked with his sword, eyes calm and collected. With a simple graceful movement he swung the hilt of his blade on to Ran's stomach, making the King cough and get pushed back. The swordsmen, shot forward from his spot, his sword ready to make contact with skin. Ran blocked with Hendal and jumped back, walking forward casually while waving his sword around. Just as Elsword launched himself forward for another attack a wicked laugh rang through the area, as Speka got up from the last attack, her eyes beaming with amusement. The last of the chant words dieing out.

"Ubi cum alii planetae erit. It's done, to late for you~!" She sang out, turning around to watch Aisha get grabbed in a fury of hands that shot out from the black hole.

Crimson eyes widened as Elsword stabbed his sword on the ground, stopping himself just in time before rocketing over to Aisha. Arriving in front of the bubble, Elsword tried hard to burst through the barrier that stopped him, he pushed forward with all his strength, one hand trying to reach out for the magician. Shattering the barrier that blocked him from Aisha he reached forward, the hands of the Underworld gripped at his clothes, trying to pull him down as well.

"Aisha...! Common, wake up! Please...!" The swordsmen screamed, pushing himself in deeper, half his body buried in the foul hands.

"Elsword! Get out before you get sucked in too!" Chung yelled, blocking a surprise attack from Ran, who in return smirked.

"_Inferna..._ **Eat her."**

Speka lips twitched up in to a smirk as she launched herself toward Rena, striking the archer with her wand. Rena blocked with Erendil in the nick of time, locking herself in a ferocious battle with the Dark Queen. Eve provided back up for Chung while Raven did so for Rena. Elsword sliced at the hands with his sword, eyes filled with malice. One arm reached out for Aisha, desperately clawing its way through. In a moment of silence, his hand brushed against her skin, the mage's gentle eyes opening before closing once more. _Scarlet and violet... _Suddenly, more hands rose out of the hole, clawing and reaching for Elsword and Aisha. With a swift movement, Elsword grabbed and hugged Aisha close to his body, feeling himself and her get dragged down in to the depths of the darkness. Rena stopped her attacks and looked at the black hole with wide eyes, allowing Speka to deal a lethal damage to her back. She coughed up blood, it trickling down her chin as she fell to the ground, Raven flying straight in front of her to block Speka's next attack.

"Elsword!" Everyone yelled out, watching the black hole disappear along with the swordsmen and mage.

* * *

Waking up in a dark, water-like area, Elsword stared out in to the vast sea of void. Feeling numb in the body, he tried to remember what had just happened. _Aisha... Ran... Speka... underworld... Caelum and Inferna... _Once understanding the situation, Elsword forcefully moved through the darkness, desperate to see the mage again. It felt like walking in Jell-O. In the distance ahead one color caught his eye. Silver chains were wrapped around her body, tightening every second. _Two bright eyes stared at him. A blood red and a warm lavender... __  
_

* * *

Snuggle : Again, cliffy xD

Everyone : -eating chips-

Snuggle : -pulls out Starbuck's ice cream and eats- = w =

Kasaii : -summons dragons and flies on them- . w .~

I'm sorry for not making really long chapters qq Maybe the next will be long...

Translation to the words up there xD

"Aperite portas inferi sit inferis surgere." - Open the gates to Hell, let the underworld rise.

"Aperite portas caeli pertinet tribuatur caelo cadentem." - Open the gates to Heaven, let the sky fall.

"Merge sub hoc mundo ad superos concessit. Laetentur caeli et inferna casum existere." - Allow the world beneath to merge with the world above. Let the Heavens fall and the Hells arise.

"Ubi cum alii planetae erit." - Where the planet will become one with the others.

Has anyone heard of Ghibli movies? . u .

BEST CHILDHOOD MOVIES EVER XD

If you didn't watch at least one of these, your childhood sucked (Just kidding xD)

1. Spirited Away

2. My Neighbor Totoro

3. Ponyo On the Cliff by the Sea

Number one recommended watch, is watch Spirited Away qq

Ahahaha~ Childhood memories xD

Rena : Please R&R~

You know you wanna press the button down there *^*!


	10. Chapter 10

Snuggle : Okay it's close to ending but not so much xD

Aisha and Elsword : MORE LOVE SCENE BETWEEN US PLEASE?!

Rena : Aww, their both being so bold!

Aisha and Elsword : OH STOP!

Snuggle : I will, once this ends :D

Raven : Snuggle, where'd you put the chips I just bought?

Snuggle : -walks slowly to room and locks-

Raven : YOU ATE IT ALL DIDN'T YOU?!

* * *

A small gasp came out of the red-heads mouth as he saw that _person._ Her waist-length hair was silky red with a few parts dyed in black. Her body naked and covered in chains. She glanced at him, a small smirk twitching up on to her lips.

_"Why, hello, human boy..."_

Elsword shivered under her cold but beautiful voice, a feeling of fear sunk in his body. She laughed sickeningly, her voice like bells ringing. After her laugh ended, the chain wrapped around her tightened, making her let out a gasp of pain.

"W-who are you...?" Elsword stammered, having this sudden urge to break those chains for her.

"...I am the underworld. You may call me Scarlarette." Scarlarette answered slowly.

She was beautiful, Elsword couldn't deny it. Even in her creepy yet elegant ways, he found something beautiful in her. Was it that sad and lost look in her eyes? He didn't know.

"The underworld...?"

Scarlarette's mouth twitched up in to a smirk again, she raised her head.

"That's right boy-ya, I'm the underworld itself. Isn't it fascinating? I can take human shape as well."

Elsword backed up, falling down on to the ground. Her charming laugh rang out again, making a creepy yet meszmerizing feeling crawl up his spine. The chain's kept tightening around her body. Taking no head in the chains she looked up.

"Hm, another one's coming?" Her face turned in to a scowl, "_Oh, it's __**her.**_"

The swordsmen looked up as well, confusment evident on his face. Though that didn't prove to help very well, because it was nothing but pitch black. Suddenly, the ground started to tremble and shake, a hole opening up some what near the underworld person. Chains emerged, pulling up a twin-like person that looked almost like Scarlarette. Only her hair was a heavenly white with a few spots dyed golden, she was also covered in chains, the rest of her body naked.

"Angelette..." Scarlarette hissed, watching as the girls eyes opened, revealing one blood red and lavender such as Scarlarette's eyes.

A soft smile came upon her face, she wasn't like Scarlarette at all. They were complete opposites. But how come both of them have the same eyes?

"Why hello dear sister," Angelette cooed softly, looking at Scarlarette.

"Don't call me that!" Scarlarette snapped.

Angelette ignored the red-haired female and brought her attention to Elsword. Confusment came upon her elegant face as she looked him up and down.

"A human...?"

"Um, hello...?" Elsword answered back, his normal personality appearing once more.

Angelette nodded as an answer and looked at Scarlarette. Her lips twitched up in to a smirk to see her sister in the same state as she was.

"May I ask a question? Who are you exactly?" Elsword stood up and tapped his foot, looking around for his two swords.

"I am Heaven or _Caelum_ for a better wording." Angelette stated sweetly, looking at Elsword, "Hell and Heaven are actually sisters, isn't that fascinating?"

Elsword spotted a gleaming shine in the corner and jogged over there, simply nodding for an answer. His concern wasn't with the least of these people, all he wanted to do was save Aisha. Grabbing the hilt of his two swords, he flipped them on to his back and walked back. Scarlarette looked at the swords for a while, her eyes becoming mischievous.

"Boy-ya, cut these chains for me will you darling?" A creepy smile arose from her face as she stared straight in to his eyes.

"A reason...?" He stated bluntly, plopping himself on to the ground, a cocky smirk on his face.

"I can help you find that _person._"

The swordsmen eyes widened, feeling slightly more curious to where this was going to. He leaned in and gave the look that said 'Give me some more details'.

"You do know that this person named Speka and Ran are trying to merge the planet with _Caelum_ and _Inferna_ right? Well if you let me and Angelette escape, that process won't happen. This _person_ that you so like is the key to merging the planet with us. So if we do merge, your little mage will die." Scarlarette narrowed her eyes, "If me and Angelette escape, we can kill those two fools for trying to use us and your friends and that little mage will live."

_Kill...huh?_ As much as the thought sounded pleasant, Elsword knew that killing wasn't going to do any good. Even though Ran and Speka are evil, there still humans.

"Don't kill. If possible, can you seal their powers instead?"

Angelette beamed at his response, looking at Scarlarette, who in returned glared back. Huffing, Scarlarette nodded, moving around uncomfortable in the chains. With a bit of hesitation, Elsword swords flashed out and destroyed the chains, allowing Scarlarette to fall down.

"Yes, my powers have returned." She chuckled and stood up, allowing a flawless hand to brush back her hair.

Next, Elsword slammed the hilt of his swords on to Angelette's chains, the sheer force destroying them. Scarlarette waved her hand, an armored-like red and black dress wrapping around her body. Flowy black cloths wrapped around her arms creating a small circle. **(A/N It's like Diamond Yaksha's two flowy thingies on their arms xD) **Angelette brought her fingers out, her hair, on it's own, wrapping itself in to a messy yet elegant bun. A silky white and gold dress wrapped around her body as silver cloths wrapped around her arms.

"Let us go..." Angelette's voice brought a soothing and calm feeling in to the swordsmen as angelic wings appeared on her back while Scarlarette had demonic wings.

"Let's show them what Hell and Heaven can do when their together. I'll show them true **Hell.**"

Scarlarette smirked and gave a stroke of her hand, shattering the void in to pieces. She and Angelette picked up Elsword from both of his arms and flew out of the darkness that separated them from the real world.

* * *

Gentle amethyst eyes opened to find herself trapped, still in the same world as before. Weakly, she struggled against the chains, her lungs trying to take in oxygen.

_"Stop struggling, dear sister. We are coming."_

Hearing a sweet melodious voice enter Aisha's mind, she relaxed her body, quietly obeying the orders. Calming herself down, the mage took in delicate breaths of air. Warm memories floated around her mind as she let out a soft smile. Even in a cold and barren area like this, there was still hope to grab on to... There was always tomorrow... How could she forget?

* * *

Snuggle : I'M SURE IT ISN'T A CLIFFY QAQ So please don't hate me... -hides in a corner-

Eve : I assure you it isn't a cliffhanger, Snuggle.

Raven : -trying to beat up Snuggle-

Snuggle : -in a protective bubble, flying-

Kasaii : -sees Raven trying to kill Snuggle- O.O. . .

Raven : IT ISN'T WHAT YOU SEE DX

~Sorry kids, this battle was to much of gore one so it is officially ain't going to be written~

Kasaii : -hums while pulling a dead Raven in to the Room-

Snuggle : Oh if you guys want to use Scarlarette and Angelette, I don't mind xD

Hopefully their names aren't too stupid . x .

And I'm sorry if it was a cliffy TT ^ TT I have always had this strange urge to write a lot of cliffy's without knowing.

Rena : Please R&R~ xD...

You know you wanna press the button down there *^*!


	11. Chapter 11 One Happy Ending

Spirify : Alright guys, it's SnuggleBears xD Changed my pen name o w o

Elsword : You finally updated this story :/

Aisha : It's the last chapter right?

Spirify : Yuppy yups! I'm going to make an epilogue if I'm not lazy lol

Rena : Well then, let the chapter begin~

* * *

Aisha raised her head to look at the exit that was far up. The chains tightened around her as she struggled to free herself.

"Ugh..." She growled lowly as she continued to slam her fragile body against the chains.

* * *

Ran snapped his head up as he felt the bounds on Aisha breaking. Casually he walked over to where the black hole was before and hovered his hands on the symbol on the floor. The gang had been beaten, they were unconscious and trapped in a dark cage made by Speka.

"Speka dear, come over here and help me tighten this spell."

Speka twirled and giggled while skipping over to Ran. She stabbed the bottom of her wand in to the symbol while chanting. The wind became fearsome and whipped her hair around as Ran watched with a sly smirk.

"Sorry, that spell ain't going to work!" A voice shouted from the top.

Immediately, Ran threw his sword up, aiming straight for where he heard the voice. A small thud came from the sword as it hit the ceiling, that's when Ran turned to look upward. Nobody was hit. The sword was buried deep in the ceiling.

"What hapened to your aim Ran?" A deep male voice called out.

With slight frustration, Ran flew up and yanked his sword out while looking around the area. Immediately thinking that they were probably going to aim for Speka, he hovered down near her with his guard up.

"Oh Ran! You amuse me so much~!" A silvery tone laughed.

While Ran was fuming from the comment, Elsword dived head on straight to Speka, slamming the hilt of his blade on to her back, making her stumble forward. Using his sword as a prop, he twirled around and crashed one of his legs on to her side. With no time to react, Ran stumbled forward with his blade, swinging it wildly. That's when Scarlarette flew down, striking his sword with a fine black and red blade.

"Y-You are...!" Ran's eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Surprised? I thought so." Scarlarette smirked while pushing forward.

Speka coughed up blood while falling to the ground, one hand clutching her stomach. Quickly, Elsword ran over to her wand, wrapping his hands around while trying to pull it out. Black lightning struck against his body as he tried to withstand it. In the back, Angelette was destroying the black cages and healing the injured El Gang.

"How... How did you get free?!" Ran growled, trying to maintain his balance against Scarlarette's force.

"Hmm, let's see~" Scarlarette used her free hand to put it on her chin as she gazed up at the ceiling, "Ah yes! Thank you for sending that red-headed boy in to my chambers! He was a great help for escaping."

She smirked while pressing forward, only one hand on her blade. Poor Ran had two hands on his blade and couldn't even uphold his position against her. Scarlarette broke through his guard, flinging his sword across the room. Immediately, she sliced at his chest, allowing a deep scar to form while gushing out blood. Groaning, Ran fell to the floor, covering his wounds.

"Pathetic." Scar sneered, placing her hands on her hips while gazing down at him.

The blade in her hand disappeared while she turned around to watch Elsword get struck by black lightning. She was surprised to see him withstand it so long. _This boy... He's not like any ordinary boy. _A smile came on to her features as she kicked Ran so he was laying on the floor.

"Ugh...It won't come out...!" Elsword groaned, putting all of his strength in to pulling.

"I'll lend you my powers." Angel said while standing up, she floated over to Elsword, her aura creating a shield from the lightning.

Placing a gentle hand on the swordsmen left hand, she started to chant. Scarlarette glanced over, making her blade disappear before going to his right side, placing her palm against his right hand.

"Alright, let's open this stupid black hole." Scar smirked, allowing a flow of dark energy in to her palm.

"Yes, of course let's." Angel sent pure energy to flow down in to her palm.

Wind blew their hair and outfits up as the two energy's from _Caelum _and _Inferna _merged together. An even greater energy entered Elsword as he felt both powers. With stronger strength, he grunted as he began pulling the wand out slowly. _Aisha... _A picture of the magicians smile entered his mind, right after that one another one of her laughing popped up. The pain from the black lightning turned numb as the wand came out slightly faster. _I'm coming Aisha...! _The wand flew out suddenly, a black hole appearing beneath their feet. Quickly sensing danger and death from the black hole Scar opened her mouth.

"Don't fall in!" She shouted as demonic wings appeared on her back.

Angelic wings appeared on Angel's back as the two grabbed one of Elsword's arms. The only question that pounded through the swordsmen mind was, **Did we fail?**

_**Elsword, are you there?**_

The swordsmen's eyes widened as he struggled to have them release him.

"What are you doing, Elsword! You'll die if you fall in!" Scar screamed while trying to hold on better.

"She's in there! She's in there, I know it!" Elsword replied back, struggling even more.

Desperately, he turned to look at them with his eyes, almost begging with his gaze. Angel worried face turned to one of a gentle smile, she quietly released his arm. Scar turned to look at her as if she was crazy, but seeing that face her grip faltered. With one last look at Elsword, she hesitantly let go.

"Don't die on me now, boy!" Scar screamed, watching Elsword turn to look at her.

He raised a peace sign with a cheeky grin, the black hole closing around him. Silence took over the room as a pang of regret flowed up Scar's chest. Angel placed a comforting hand on her shoulder with a smile.

"We should believe in him. That boy won't die on us, he's to strong."

With those words said, Angel walked over to the awakening gang. Rena got up shakily, using Raven as a prop while she looked at Angel and Scar. Instead of contentment, a smile came on to her features. She bowed her head as Scar placed a chain bound on Speka and Ran.

"Thank you, for protecting Elsword and saving us."

"It is of no problem." Angel replied back, bowing slightly as well.

Chung and Eve awakened quietly, sitting up and looking at Rena. The elf smiled at them while pulling out a bandage from her pocket. They treated there wounds while waiting for the two to return.

* * *

Elsword opened his eyes to find himself in the same dark place as before, yet it was different in a way. It was like water. Only he could breath and move around in it freely. The swordsmen started to walk around making sure to feel for anything.

_**Elsword...**_

Elsword's head snapped up as he looked around for Aisha. Her same gentle voice echoing around his mind.

"Aisha! Where are you?" The red-headed male began running, looking around the area.

_"Over here..."_

Recognizing the voice in a few seconds, he made a mad dash toward it, his breath coming out in pants. A small light appeared in the distance, growing brighter as Elsword got closer. His eyes by reflex squinted as a dark figure appeared. Her violet locks swaying as piercing and yet gentle lavender eyes opened. They stared in to flaming crimson eyes as the swordsmen reached a hand out. The chains bound around her small body disintegrating as Aisha fell forward. Elsword wrapped an arm around her petite waist, holding her up against his chest as she breathed.

"Took you long..."The mage panted as a small smile came upon her face.

"Yeah I know, sorry..." Elsword nuzzled his chin on top of her head, a smile twitching up on his lips as well.

"Let's get out of here... I'm sick of this place." Aisha pressed her face against his chest, taking in his warmth and smell.

"Yeah, let's go home..."

* * *

Spirify : I think this was a horrible chapter QAQ The ending sucked . x .

Elsword and Aisha : -pulls out chainsaws-

Spirify : -uses Raven as a human shield- GO MY FAITHFUL SLAVE!

Raven : WAH?!

Chung : Sorry, a war is going on at the moment so Spirify can't type. So this is the end of this story! Thank you for staying with us so far~

Eve : Please R&R~

You know you wanna press the button down there *^*!


	12. Chapter 12 Epilogue

Spirify : Let's just start it...

* * *

Standing a top a small hill, Aisha sat down, leaning her back against the tree. The branches and leaves blocking out the early morning sun that brightened the day. White, fluffy clouds flew by slowly as birds chirped. A cool summer breeze brushed against her hair as she closed her eyes and thought.

_It's been so long since that accident..._

As Elsword caught her and saved her from the torturing pain between _Caelum _and _Inferna, _she had confessed her feelings to him. When they met, it wasn't a great start, but as he continued his efforts to save her, warm and fluffy feelings grew in to her chest. The mage had finally realized why, it was the longing of warmth and a friendly smile. The bonds that connected her together by the gang itself was something she never wanted to disappear. Something that made her continue to live to the fullest as 'herself' not as a murder that somebody wanted. These feelings grew stronger, making her resolve firm as she remembered fighting against the powers that restrained her.

_I wish this peace lasts forever..._

The moment Speka and Ran had caught her and told her, they were her father and mother, she absolutely resented her life, thinking it was for the better if she died in vain. Every village she had visited, dissed her, she wasn't an equal to them in their eyes. She was merely a tool of killing, one that had no emotions. But that was wrong. She **had **emotion. Every kill, a feeling of guilt would bottle itself up in her, every tear would be kept locked in, every sadness would be hidden, every unhappiness was hidden with the silky red blood splattered from a corpse. She was like an Angel with a shotgun, someone who would throw away their faith for the sake of protecting something. One who would throw away everything, for another's sake. But the mage didn't care, she didn't care if Heaven wouldn't take her back, or if Hell wouldn't even accept her, as long as _he _was protected from harm, she was happy. Perhaps, that resolve was what kept her going.

_Maybe one day..._

If only that happened. If only the gang didn't die. If only she had protected them. If only... She had stopped Speka and Ran...! Then this wouldn't have happened...! Without her relieving it, salty tears had begun to slip down her face as one hand clamped itself over her mouth. The other wrapped itself around her knees, in a pathetic attempt to make herself disappear. Yes, Elsword died, not just him, but everyone else.

* * *

_"Your first mistake was allowing us to live!" Speka cackled as she shot a stream of lightning down at the ground, cracking it in half._

_Aisha watched petrified as Ran slashed his sword across Rena's stomach before stabbing it in to her heart, the blade piercing right through. Raven screamed out of fury and charged blindly, his love making him lose sight of how to fight. He was immediately destroyed as a flash of silver sliced through his neck. Eve closed her eyes and sucked in a heavy breath, tears streaming down her face as she charged a mega electron ball at Ran. Chung was blocking deathly attacks from Speka as she continued to shoot black balls. Elsword was standing in front of her with his eyes opened and determined. Only Aisha was on the ground, frozen with fear and unable to fight. She watched horridly, as the electron ball was sliced in half, a purple hand appearing out of nowhere and crushing Chung and Eve together._

_"Eve, Chung...!" Elsword shouted with angst as he threw a Conwell at the hand. _

_"Ugh..." Eve coughed out blood as the hand continued to tighten around her._

_"I think... it's the end for us... Eve." Chung coughed, wrapping an arm around her._

_The silver-haired female nodded and smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as well. In a minute, the two were crushed to nothing but blood and in the other, Elsword being attacked suddenly by a sword. Everything slowed, the swordsmen's eyes fluttered close as the blade pierced his heart, that's when Aisha lost her sanity._

_"AHHHHH...! NO... NO... NO...! THIS CAN'T BE... IT'S YOUR FAULT...! ALL YOURS..!" Aisha screamed hysterically at Speka and Ran, demonic bat wings appearing on her back._

_"Ours? When all you did was sit on the floor and didn't fight with them." Speka giggled._

_"I... I..." With overwhelmed rage, the dark mage was destroyed to bits on the floor, her blood splattering the other corpses on the ground, "I DON'T KNOW...!"_

_Ran eyes widened as he stared at the bloody eyes of Aisha, an insane grin on her face. A wand was in one of her wands while a dark red scythe was in her other. The king backed down and turned away, running as fast as he could._

_"You can't run~!" The mage sang as she took a step forward._

_She continued her simple steps, her scythe whipping around in a circle as Ran continued to run pathetically. In one second, her scythe tore through his back as one foot slammed his head on to the concrete. She stabbed her scythe in to his heart before continuing to destroy his body. With each slash, a maniac laugh escaped her lips._

* * *

"I'll never be the same again..." Aisha laughed weakly, her eyes closing shamefully.

The beautiful blue sky, turning to a dark gray as rain started to pour down, drenching the people with sadness.

_Maybe one day... Everything would be the same again..._

* * *

Spirify : -gets shot to death- x ~ x

Aisha and Elsword : So... this is what you do to us... A unhappy ending...

Spirify : -getting chocked-

Raven and Rena : The readers are going to murder you...

Eve : -makes a stand with a bunch of weapons for the readers to kill Spirify- Enjoy.

Please R&R or hate me for what I've done Dx

There's not that many bad endings in my eyes, so I made this one in to a bad ending... But if you want, just hate this epilogue and like the chapter before it...


End file.
